A Conversation Part 2
by pbow
Summary: It's Kim's turn to be visited by the Big Guy Up Above. A continuation of the story "A Conversation".


I own not the** Kim Possible** universe which is controlled by The Walt Disney Company, nor do I get. I only write my stories to waste my precious time and entertain the masses. (All three or four of you.)

AN: This takes place a week or so after the end of the series and is a companion piece to my other story "**The Conversation**" where Ron gets a visit from The Big Guy after the Lowardian invasion is over.

Xxxxxx

A Conversation Pt 2

Xxxxxx

Kim Possible was feeling a little tired as she parked her car in the hotel garage. She was totally worn out after spending the entire day with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, but it was a good kind of exhaustion.

She was returning from her second trip that week to the secluded glade up in the mountains outside of Middleton. Just like the first time, the teen couple had spent the whole day up there picnicking, sparring, working on Ron's control of his Mystical Monkey Powers and just laying out on a blanket enjoying each other's company while watching the clouds skitter by. Of course there had been a minor make-out session this time while lying there on the blanket, but they were good kids and hadn't let things get out of hand, so to speak. _'Things were well __**in hand**__,'_ Kim giggled at her recollection of the near naked romp with her blond boyfriend.

Kim was thoroughly enjoying her temporary, impromptu vacation from work. Club Banana, and the Middleton Mall in general, was closed while repairs were being made to parts of the large building that had been demolished during the invasion. Needing something to keep herself occupied, she checked in twice a day with Wade to see if there were any missions to keep her busy, but the computer genius told her each time that the villains were all laying low right now so she should just enjoy the lull. She'd also asked her mother about volunteering at the hospital to occupy her free time, but there were more than enough qualified people so she wasn't needed there. After further digging, Kim found that _all_ of the people of Middleton were busy putting their lives back together and that they didn't need or want her help. They all thought that she deserved a break for defeating the alien invasion and insisted that they were okay on their own.

Smarty Mart was up and running, the building having somehow been untouched by the Walkers during the invasion, but Martin Smarty had given Ron a one month paid vacation as a reward for his part in bringing down the Lowardian threat. That meant both Kim and Ron were not needed anywhere and free to do as they wished unless a mission came up. That didn't seem very likely since all of the villains had seen the video of Ron's battle with Warhok and Warmonga. Between Kim's sixteen styles of Kung Fu and Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers, the villains all knew they wouldn't stand a chance against Team Possible, so the word on the street was they were all lying low and making plans to go legit.

Right now, Kim just wanted to take a nap when she entered the hotel suite where her family was staying after having their house destroyed by a Lowardian Walker at the beginning of the invasion. Nobody else was in the suite of rooms; her mother was busy handling patients at the hospital and her father and brothers were spending countless hours at the Space Center trying to decipher the Lowardian technology strewn around the area after the invasion had been dealt with.

Kim kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed, not bothering to get undressed or crawl under the covers. The sweet tune Ron had been humming for the past few days suddenly started playing in her mind. It was heavenly music that he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what the name was or where he'd heard it.

Kim closed her eyes but something didn't seem quite right. She could feel a slight breeze wafting over her body and could smell... daisies? That couldn't be since the windows were all closed and there shouldn't be any daisies in downtown Middleton. Kim opened her eyes, sat up and looked around.

She definitely wasn't in Middleton anymore.

Kim was still lying in the hotel bed but the room had disappeared. In its place was a beautiful meadow of daisies, hence the aroma she'd woken up to. That _is_ if she were awake. She could also hear that wonderful tune Ron had been humming, but it was being played on a... church pipe organ? That was definitely strange because she knew none of the churches in town had an old fashioned pipe organ.

Kim swung her bare feet out of bed and they landed on what seemed to be a white, fluffy cloud instead of the hard ground of the meadow. The sensations her feet were receiving were strange, but calming and comfortable none-the-less.

"Hello, Kimberly." The greeting came from all around her. The Voice was deep and boomed enough to overshadow the sweet, sweet music.

"Hello?" Kim tentatively answered as she glanced around to see where the Voice was coming from. She still didn't see anyone so she asked, "Where are you and... _who,_ are you?"

"Ah, always the curious one, aren't you?" the Voice chuckled and quickly explained. "I am God and I'm all around you. Like I told Ron earlier this week when I talked to him, I'm in the trees and flowers, and the birds and the rocks and the animals. I am everywhere and in everything Kimberly."

"You're God?" Kim asked in disbelief, shaking her head to get thing in perspective, "and you talked to Ron earlier this week? Why should I believe you? He didn't mention talking to you. You may only be an hallucination brought on from a bit of undigested sandwich from the picnic."

"I suppose I could be a hallucination from by that _delicious_ chicken salad sandwich Ron made for your picnic," the Voice slyly said, "but I'm not. I'm really God and I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes and to congratulate you in defeating the Lowardians."

"Okaaaay," Kim said, stood up and started to pensively pace in front of the bed, trying to wrap her mind around the sitch. She immediately noticed that the small cloud under her feet kept pace, cushioning her every step. That was something that she normally wouldn't dream up, and the Voice had mention Ron's chicken salad which no one would've known about, so...

"Okay, so you _are_ God and you'd like to talk," Kim said as she sat back down on the bed and looked up at the azure blue sky lightly speckled with clouds. "What would you like to talk about?"

"As I said," the Voice of God turned serious, "I'd like to congratulate you on your handling of the Lowardian situation."

"That was no big," Kim lightly blushed as she nonchalantly waved off the praise. "Ron did all of the hard work. After I'd been captured, Ron saved me and I did nothing to bring them down. It was all Ron's doing."

"Don't sell yourself short Kimberly," the Voice laughed. "You disabled their space ship and were the main motivation behind Ron's Mystic Powers rising. You've stuck by your lifelong friend, not giving in to peer pressure to drop him like a bad habit because he was strange and didn't fit in with the regular groups of kids. You were his inspiration. Because you were his friend throughout your childhood, Ron was able to eventually overcome his fears when he first received his Powers. He has followed and helped you on all of your missions, and because of your deep abiding friendship, he came to your rescue."

"And because of our friendship," Kim nodded in realization, "I didn't get all big-heady and become another Queen Bonnie; one of the popular kids in school at the top of the Food Chain."

"Yes, you both have gained much from your friendship," the Voice chuckled. "Ron has kept you grounded and you've helped him mature while still letting him keep his child-like wonder. All that aside, do you have any questions that you'd like to ask me?"

"Well, I do have a few concerns," Kim said as she stood up and started 'cloud pacing' again, a worried look on her face. "With the destruction of the Lowardians and their ship, will we need to keep a watch out for others of their world to come to Earth? I mean the Lowardians are a warrior race and when they don't receive word from Warhok and Warmonga after a length of time..." She left the question dangle knowing that God would properly interpret what she wanted to know.

"There is no need to worry, Kimberly," the kindly Voice stated, immediately relieving her qualms. "The computers on the Lowardian vessel were programmed to automatically transmit the entire invasion back to its home world so they know exactly what happened to Warmonga and Warhok. They even received video of your first encounter with Warmonga and saw how you and Shego tricked her into thinking the Great Blue was on Pluto. They have now seen how strong four Earthlings are, in vastly different ways, and have decided to leave your solar system alone."

_"Four_ Earthlings?" Kim pondered aloud. "I can understand how they would see how Ron, Shego and maybe even Drakken were difficult to deal with but, who is the fourth?" She remembered being defeated those months ago; literally under Warmonga's foot before Shego blasted the big green alien off of her.

"Why, you of course," the Almighty laughed. "As I said before, don't sell yourself short. Between the agility and cleverness you showed in your first encounter and your overall fighting abilities, the Lowardians deem you as a mighty warrior worthy of their respect."

Kim was going to dismiss the praise with another 'no big' comment but decided better since He had already told her _twice_ not to sell herself short. All modesty aside, she really needed to learn how to accept praise of her talents more graciously.

But getting back to the conversation...

"Okay, so we don't have to worry about another invasion from outer space," Kim nodded with a smile, relieved on that front. She was still concerned about the other villains they usually fought, even after the conversation she had with Wade and Ron earlier in the week, so she voiced them. "But what about the villains Ron and I usually go up against? Will Drakken and Shego accept their U.N. pardon and turn good? Will Motor Ed and DNAmy continue to cause havoc? Will Professor Dementor continue to go after the Pan Dimensional Vortex inducer? What about..." Kim was cut off by a loud, raucous laugh. "What so funny?"

"Don't concern yourself about the usual villains," the voice said after calming down to a light chuckle. "They all saw the battle with the Lowardians and are afraid of going up against you and Ron now. The Era of the Super Villain is over and you won't be called out to thwart their nefarious schemes. Your friend Wade may call you to help out with the occasional natural disaster or a search and rescue mission, but those will be few and far between."

"That's a relief," Kim exhaled and wiped her brow.

"Come on, Kimberly," the Voice laughed. "Don't you want to know about anything else... like your future husband?"

"No," Kim warmly smiled, thinking about her blond, lifelong friend who she knew would become her future hubby. "I have no doubts that Ron and I will get married soon and live a long and happy life together. I have a few questions about our children, like whether we'll have twins or not, or whether they'll inherit Ron's Mystical Powers but, we'll talk and work things out eventually. That's part of the whole, ongoing process of life."

"I'm happy that you feel that way," the Voice of God said, a smile coming through in the words. "So many humans are so concerned about their future, yet fail to realize that if they only put their faith in Me and their abilities, that everything will turn out for the best."

"I understand," Kim said with a knowing smile. "As my dad has always told me, 'anything is possible for a Possible.' What he never mentioned was that it's possible with a little faith in You. Mom and dad aren't deeply religious, but they do believe."

"I know, Kimberly," the Voice agreed. "They've raised you well, but I may have to punish your brothers if they don't settle down. Jim and Tim have caused too much damage with their rambunctiousness and have been lucky that they haven't hurt anyone... just yet. I may just have to remind them of the sanctity of life and property."

"I hope that you don't punish them too harshly," Kim worriedly said. "They may be a pain most of the time but they _are_ still family."

"Don't worry, Kimberly," the Voice lovingly, but with a mischievous chuckle, replied. "I believe all they really need is a reminder that what goes around, comes around."

Kim got an immediate impression of one of their experimental rockets swiftly arcing in the air and then slamming back into the Tweebs right after take-off, or the two getting zapped while working on the Lowardian technology. She laughed and said, "I hope I'm around to see it."

"You will be but," the Voice turned solemn, "I'm afraid you won't know why it happened."

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned. "You just told me you're going to do something to them so I'll know you caused it when it happens."

"No you won't," the Voice said with a sigh. "I can't allow yo to remember any of this conversation."

"But why?" Kim quickly asked before she stopped for a second and thought about it. "Oh, it's because of free will and not knowing the future and all that."

"Yes Kimberly," God said with a laugh. "Ron was most disappointed when he found out that he wouldn't remember that he's suppose to propose to you this Christmas, or that Bonnie Rockwaller will become good friends with the two of you in college."

"Bonnie will become a friend?" Kim begged in astonishment while totally ignoring the fact that God just told her Ron would propose in a few months. With the rapid pace their relationship was progressing, she halfway expected him to have proposed that afternoon. But Bonnie changing her snarky ways and becoming a friend? "Now _that's_ hard to believe!"

"Believe it Kimberly," the Voice laughed. "When Bonnie realizes that she's no longer the big fish in a small pond in college, she'll look to you and Ron for friendship."

"I can see that happening," Kim warmly smiled after thinking about it for a brief moment. She suddenly realized that their rivalry would've eventually ended anyway now that they were out of high school and away from those social pressures. Well, that is as soon as Bonnie finished her make-up summer class. "I've always told myself that if Bonnie ever let go of the Food Chain, I'd welcome her with open arms as a friend."

"That's good to know, Kimberly," the Voice said before it turned serious again. "Now, don't you have any questions about the meaning of life? That's what everyone usually asks when I play Twenty Questions with them."

"I'm not concerned about the meaning of life," Kim said with conviction. "That's something for philosophers to consider." The Voice laughed long and loud at Kim's statement. A confused Kim asked, "What?"

"That's essentially what Ron said when I asked him if he was interested in the meaning of life. He phrased it a bit differently, but it was the same thought."

"Well, it's not that hard to figure out," Kim laughed along with the Almighty. "I mean we're put on this planet to interact and help each other out; to enjoy the time we're here and bring joy to everyone we come in contact with. But we should also stop on occasion to see the beauty you've filled the world with."

"Exactly Kimberly," the Voice said in benevolence. "I'm glad you understand everything and seem to be happy with your lot in life."

"I _am_ happy with my life," Kim broadly smiled as she sat down on the bed, "especially since Ron has been a constant part of it. I know that I wouldn't be the same person if I hadn't met Ron in Pre-K and I want to thank you for introducing him to me back then and allowing us to be friends for life."

"You're welcome Kimberly," the Voice said as the beautiful music picked up in volume. "But I'm afraid our time here is up."

"No big," Kim said as she laid down and waved off the fact that their brief conversation was coming to an end. "Thank you for talking with me and giving me a little insight into what my future will be like... even though I won't remember what we've talked about." She closed her eyes and noticed that the sweet, sweet music was fading into nothingness.

"Kimmie, are you awake?"

Kim's eyes snapped open. The room was totally dark except for the hallway light filtering in behind the figure standing in the doorway. The silhouette was familiar and it was easy enough to discern who was standing there.

"Yes mom?"

"How was your day with Ron, honey?" Anne Possible asked as she made her way into Kim's temporary bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ron and I had a super day," Kim enthused as she sat up and shifted the pillow behind her so she could lean against the headboard. "We had a marvelous picnic and just enjoyed lying out in the warm sunshine, taking in the beautiful scenery."

"So, you didn't get called out on a mission?" Anne queried. "It seems like you two were constantly busy with one villain or another just before graduation."

"As Wade told us a few days ago..." Kim said as she remembered the three way conversation between her, Ron and Wade,. "...Ron and I shouldn't have to worry about any of the Super Villains any more. They've probably seen the video of Ron stepping up his game and won't take a chance of doing anything that would make us go after them."

"You know Kimmie, I think you're right," Anne smiled as she stood up and started to leave the bedroom. "Anyway, I just got off the phone with Mrs. Stoppable and she said when Ron got home he started cooking up a storm, so we're all invited us over for dinner. Why don't you get cleaned up. Your father and the boys should be here soon and we'll drive over together." She stopped in the doorway, flipped on the room lights and slyly looked over her shoulder at Kim as she added, "That is unless you want to drive over by yourself since you'll want to stay overnight in Ron's bedroom... with your _spankin'_ _boyfriend."_

"Mom!"

Xxxxxx

Kim had a good laugh when she enter the Stoppable house and saw her twin brothers. Their faces and hands were blacken with explosive soot and their hair was a frizzy mess.

"We were trying to rewire a Lowardian Power Staff," Jim explained when asked.

"And it shorted out and blew up in our face," Tim continued the thought.

"You two are just lucky you weren't hurt worse," their father warned with a stern face. "This should teach you that every action you take has consequences."

"Yes," Kim said with a smile. "What goes around, comes around. You've been lucky that one of your rockets hasn't turned around and crashed into you after you've launch it." Kim slightly frowned, not knowing where that sudden, specific thought had come from but shrugged it off as being common sense.

The evening went well. The food was excellent of course since Ron had prepared it, and the conversation during the evening was light and jovial. All too soon her parents and the Tweebs left to turn in for the night and Ron's parents excused themselves to go up to bed. Kim and Ron settled in on the couch to watch a movie.

Just as the opening credits ended...

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

Ron pulled the old, hand held Kimmunicator from his pocket, turned it on and held it in front of Kim's face as she paused the movie.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim sat up and queried in mission mode.

"There's no sitch, Kim," the still pudgy fourteen year old laughed. "I just called to tell you a few things."

"Like what?" Kim begged in relief as she nestled back into Ron's embrace, now knowing that they weren't being called out on a mission.

"I've done some more checking on all of your former foes since we last talked," Wade explained as a video of Drakken and Shego standing in front of the U.N. General Assembly came up on the screen. They had just received their medals and Drakken's vines were pulling a blushing Shego closer to him. "Your two biggest arch foes have turned over a new leaf. Drakken's been hired by a large medical conglomerate to develop a ray gun that would be used to render hazardous medical waste inert while Shego has been wooed by a few Hollywood filmmakers to star in some kung fu flicks."

The video changed to a short gentleman wearing a helmet and cape who was greeting customers in front of a coffee shop. Wade explained, "Professor Dementor has just opened a chain of coffee shops in the Bavarian Alps that features hot chocolate."

A video of Monkey Fist and DNAmy trekking through a jungle came up and Ron almost yelled, "What kinda monkey related artifact is the Mad Monkey Maniac looking for now... and how come he ain't a statue! Last time we saw him he was still Ono-fied!"

"Actually," Wade laughed, "Amy Hall was able to change him back using some DNA she'd kept from when she modified his hands and feet a few years ago. They just got married and they're honeymooning in the Central American jungles searching for ancient Mayan artifacts. They want to disprove the theory that the Mayan calendar, which ends in December next year, signifies the end of the world."

"He _is_ normal again," Kim marveled as she noticed something on the small Kimmunicator screen. "It looks like his hands and feet are back to normal."

"That was part of the process of bringing Fiske back to life," Wade told his two friends. "His obsession with monkeys is gone, too."

"What about Amy's obsession with all things plush?" Kim questioned.

"Amy decided that if she could have her '_Monty-kins_'," Wade said in disgust while using air quotes around the name, "then she would give up her hobbies _and_ the presidency of the Cuddle Buddy Collector's Society."

"Okay, what about some of the other villains, like Duff Killigan and Motor Ed?" Kim begged in concern, satisfied that she and Ron wouldn't need to worry about those two any more.

"You're gonna love this," Wade laughed as he brought up a picture of Duff Killigan proudly standing in from of a manufacturing plant by the name of **Highland Haggis**. "Killigan's hung up his golf clubs and is now canning his Grandmother's haggis recipe. It's a huge seller in the U.K. but it's also growing in popularity around the world."

"Ewww, you gotta be kidding me," Ron mumbled to himself.

Wade obviously ignored Ron's comment because the picture changed to a video of Ed Lipski working on the engine of a car. "Motor Ed has gone Hollywood, just like Shego," Wade chuckled. "He's in high demand to work on the cars used in stunt work, and also designing and building the futuristic vehicles that are used in futuristic, science fiction movies."

"I can see that happening," Ron nodded.

"There _was_ one little problem, though," Wade said as the video changed to that of Motor Ed and Shego throwing punches at each other. "Shego signed on to star in a movie, not knowing that Ed was the chief mechanic for the action flick. They got into it on the first day and after their little tiff, Shego stormed off the set."

"I can just imagine," Kim laughed as the video showed Shego throwing a few green balls of plasma at the mulleted mechanic then stomping back to a dressing room trailer and slamming the door behind her. Suddenly a huge plasma blast ruptured the skin of the trailer and Shego jumped out of the hole with her green hover board in hand before she flew away.

"That makes sense," Kim laughed at the thought of Motor Ed and Shego's confrontation. "What about our other regulars like the Seniors?"

"It appears Senor Senior Senior has given up on taking over the world," Wade said as he briefly typed on his keyboard. A picture of the elderly Spaniard came up showing him directing the construction of a building. "It looks like he's devoting all of his time and some of resources in building a record company for Junior."

The image changed to show two or three Lowardian Walkers in the wreckage of some kind of large stone mansion on an island as Wade continued his report. "Falsetto Jones' estate was leveled during the invasion and he's literally in the dog house." The picture changed to that of a small man's head sticking out of a huge dog house with two big Wolfhounds outside the structure, growling at him. "Falsetto can't afford his bodyguards anymore so he has no backup to go on anymore diamond robberies.

"Tomorrow, the Hollywood rags will release a story about Camilla Leon," Wade continued as a picture of the heiress, in handcuffs, was being lead to jail came up on the screen. "She used her morphing abilities to take the image of Katie Holmes in order to extort money from Tom Cruise. Unfortunately Debutante, her cat, gave her away and Katie is pressing charges."

Wade's image appeared on the Kimmunicator as he solemnly concluded, "And lastly, the Worldwide Evil Empire is in total disarray right now. Their hideout was demolished by Lowardian Walkers and Gemini was found dead in the collapsed rubble."

"That's a horrible way to die," Kim sighed with a shudder, thinking about how many collapsed lairs she and Ron had barely escaped from. "How's Dr. Director holding up with the news?"

"She's totally ignoring the news of her brother's death by keeping busy with Global Justice work," Wade said, shaking his head. "Dr. Director has personally taken charge, deploying her personnel and resources around the globe in order to keep the peace and deliver supplies in areas that need them."

"Does GJ need any help?" Ron questioned, knowing that Kim was biting at the bit for some kind of action.

"Actually Ron," Wade said, anxiously rubbing the back of his head, "Dr. Director has forbade me in sending you out on _any_ kind of aid or rescue missions. She thinks you should take some time off and do regular, every day teenage things for a while."

"So there's nowhere we can help?" Kim begged in disappointment.

"Well," Wade shrugged. "I've heard that Mrs. Lawson is looking for a few people to assist with things at the Middleton Day Care Center since most of the parents in town are busy getting their houses and businesses back in working order."

"Babysitting?" Ron curiously queried before he let out a laugh and spread his hands out like he was reading a large banner. "I can see the headlines now. Kim Possible returns to her roots."

"Me... babysitting?" Kim begged with a growing smile as she thought about it.

"It's why you started your website in the first place," Wade offered with a sly grin.

"And maybe we can find a kitten or two that's stuck up a tree for you to rescue while we're at it," Ron laughed.

"Maybe we can," Kim giggled as she stood up from the couch and offered a hand to her beau. "I _can_ see going back to being a normal, teenage girl for a while. Come on Ron. We need to get to bed. There's a whole new world out there for a overqualified babysitter and her goofy boyfriend."


End file.
